


we're looking for the sun

by MsBluesunflower



Series: till the end of the aisle [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Multimedia, Pride, Supreme Court Ruling, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluesunflower/pseuds/MsBluesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SCOTUS marriage equality ruling, Steve was asked to make a speech.<br/>He does a little bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're looking for the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert.  
> Now w/ a wedding sequel. Click on the series link!

Steve was making pancakes in the kitchen when someone knocked hurriedly on his door.

“One sec, please.”

Before he could get the pancake onto a plate and turn off the stove, the knock just grew louder and more insistent. So he wiped his hands on his apron and rushed to the door.

“Alright alright what’s the….Oh hello, Ms. Potts. Wasn’t expecting you here.”

That’s when Bucky walked out of the bedroom. Good thing that he looked decent, Steve thought. He was wearing some shorts and a white SHIELD T-shirt, his newly cut hair messy like a bird’s nest on his head. He dragged his feet on the floor, and rubbed his eyes with his hands as he walked towards Steve, and Steve couldn’t help smiling softly at the sight.

“What’s going on…Oh, hi Pepper.”

“Good morning, gentlemen. Sorry I woke you up, Bucky. I assume neither of you have watched the news yet?”

 

So that’s how Steve and Bucky ended up staring at the New York Times home page with their jaws on the floor.

“Pinch me, Steve, and tell me this isn’t something Hydra planted in my head.”

“I can assure you, Sergeant Barnes, it’s real.” Pepper says.

“I thought…I thought I’d never live to see this day.” Steve stammered. He looked like he might burst into tears any second now.

“I wish I can see the expression on that Calvin O’Reiley’s face.”

Pepper looked confused.

“He was uh…when I was in high school he used to call people the F name and beat them up, me included. Anyway, do you need me for something?”

“I’m here on a special request from the President.”

 

So that’s how Steve ended up in the Stark Tower news room, two in the afternoon, making a speech about the SCOTUS marriage equality ruling on national television, with the President of the United States in the audience.

The future is scary, but it does have some perks.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> “Good afternoon, Mr. President, the First Lady, and my fellow citizens of the United States.
> 
> As of seven thirty this morning, I was making pancakes in my apartment in Brooklyn like I would on any normal day. A few minutes later, I was greeted by Ms. Potts, spokesperson of Stark Industries as well as a close friend. When I opened the door for her, I was in no way expecting to hear what she had to tell me. There are no words to describe the series of shock, excitement and pride that I experienced in a short few minutes. I was then informed that I had been invited to make this speech. So here I am now, almost 100 years old, the go-to person for pep talks, shaking like I’d never been in front of cameras before."

 

 

 

 

> "Backtrack to the year 1939, in the same neighborhood in Brooklyn, no one would’ve believed that one day same-sex couples could be together in public, let alone get married. We were about to fight a world war for the sake of democracy, yet there were people getting beaten up in the alleys of New York for being different—in sexual orientation, race, religion, gender identity and so on.
> 
> People often come up to me to talk about the war, and sometimes they ask me about how a battle is won. And I’d like to answer now, that this is how a battle is won: There’s no battle more important than the battle for humanity. Such battle could only be won with empathy, understanding, and solidarity. America is on the right path to winning that battle, and today has been the proof. I believe that freedom, equality, and love will always prevail, and I hope all of you do, too."

 

 

 

 

 

> “So let’s celebrate. Celebrate America’s step forward, celebrate the law, but most importantly—celebrate love. It’s the force behind everything we do, and there’s no love that shouldn’t be able to see the sun." 
> 
>  

 

 

>   
>  "Before I close this speech, I have one more thing to say.
> 
> In the year 1939, before I looked the way I do now, before I was Captain America, I was just a kid from Brooklyn—Scrawny, small, always sick, barely getting by with money from paintings. But there’s someone who has been by my side since way back then. We’d never dared to think that we would live to see the year 2015, to see today. Yet we did, against all odds."

 

 

 

> "Like what Justice Kennedy had put so eloquently in the final ruling, “marriage embodies a love that may endure even past death”. Thank you for sticking with the promise you made, thank you for coming back to me after years of ice, loneliness, and pain. James Buchanan Barnes, I’m with you till the end of the line and then some. Will you marry me?”

 

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was too thrilled about the SCOTUS ruling that I came up with this.  
> I know there are people saying that this shouldn't be about ships. With myself being in a part of the LGBTQ community, I know it's not. But I think it's very interesting to look at this from Cap and Bucky's point of view, to reflect how far along America has come in history. At the same time, any love is worth celebrating, ships included, especially this one.  
> Hope you liked it. Leave a comment!


End file.
